seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Polar Bear
Polar bears are the largest type of bears who have made an appearance in the Seekers Series and in the real world besides the Kodiak Bear.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kodiak_bear#Size They have thick, furry white pelts and long, narrow muzzles. They live mainly on the frozen sea or surrounding islands. When the ice melts, polar bears go to the land until the ice returns. History Seekers Manga ''Kallik's Adventure : Kallik, Nisa, and Taqqiq are three polar bears living at the Melting Sea. : Seekers: The Original Series The Quest Begins : Many polar bears appear in this book, but the main ones are Taqqiq, Nisa and Kallik. Great Bear Lake : At Great Bear Lake, there is a whole section just for polar bears. The polar bears gather there at the longest day to welcome back the ice. Polar bears that appear in this book are Kallik, Taqqiq, Nanuk, Nisa, Siqiniq, Imiq, Qanik, Iqaluk, Manik, Salik, Namak, Kunik and Anarteq.There are also many unnamed polar bears. Smoke Mountain : Kallik, a polar bear goes through Smoke Mountain. Kallik, being a polar bear, is not as used to being on land as her companions. The Last Wilderness : The bears make it to the Last Wilderness and Kallik is excited to see ice. At the end of the book when they decide to go on the ice, Kallik is glad and leads the bears. Fire in the Sky : The bears are on the ice and it is nothing like Kallik had imagined. They have trouble finding food, and all of the bears are struggling to go without warmth, except for Kallik, who is more comfortable on ice than on land. Spirits in the Stars : The bears come to Star Island and meet many polar bears. The following polar bears appear in this book: Aga, Yakone, Kallik, Unalaq, Kissimi. Seekers: Return to the Wild Island of ShadowsIsland of Shadows : Kallik is a main character who is a polar bear. Many other polar bears live on Star Island. Notable polar bears in this book are Kallik, Yakone, Nanulak's father and Tikaani. The Melting Sea : Many Polar Bears are seen in this book, including Kallik, Taqqiq, Yakone, Akna, Kassuq, Iluq, Salik, Manik, Iqaluk, Shila, Pakak, Tonraq, Sakari, Olikpok and Nukka. River of Lost Bears : The only polar bears that appear in this book are Kallik and Yakone, though Taqqiq, Unalaq and Kissimi are mentioned. Appearance : Polar bears are very large and powerful. Their fur coats, thick for dealing in the snow and waterproof for swimming, are white, but the skin is black for absorbing sunlight.They have lean heads compared to Grizzlies. Their paw pads are covered with a layer of fur to deal with snow and ice. Diet : They tend to primarily eat seal, but they will eat any type of meat. Polar bears can feed on fish, arctic foxes, beluga whales, and other whale carcasses. If pushed to extreme circumstances, they will eat berries, grubs, and roots. In ''Spirits in the Stars, they, along with the travelling bears, hunt musk oxen together. Male bears have been known to cannabilise polar bear cubs. Habitat : Polar bears sleep in caves, snow dens, or on the ice. They live on the ice and tundra. Characters Full Article: Polar Bear Appearances The following characters appear as polar bears: *Kallik *Taqqiq *Nisa *Yakone *Silaluk *Siqiniq *Purnaq *Nanuk *Qanniq *Namak *Irniq *Manik *Iqaluk *Salik *Qopuk *Iniq *Sura *Kissimi *Unalaq *Aga *Illa *Tunerq *Tikaani *Nanulak's Father *Akna *Iluq *Kassuq *Shila *Sakari *Tonraq *Pakak *Tartok *Olikpok *Nukka *Imaq *Kunik *Anarteq References Category:Bears Category:Types of Bears